mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Scratch
Why did nobody else make a page for the rift yet. AAAAAAAAAA42 01:48, June 17, 2010 (UTC)AAAAAAAAAA42 Simmer down. Somebody just did. That's how wikis work. Majutsukai 04:19, June 17, 2010 (UTC) No, it was me who made the page. AAAAAAAAAA42 06:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC)AAAAAAAAAA42 That's what I thought at first, but then I looked at the feed and it said "unregistered contributor" so I changed my post. Oh well, at any rate, my point stands. Majutsukai 06:53, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Bec and omniscience Okay I don't want to make this into an edit war so I'm going to bring this up here rather than revert that edit "The code grants them near omnipotence, and '''when merged with a host of great intelligence,' near omniscience as well."'' I don't think that bit was included for no reason at all? The "host" is the being that the Code is merged with in order to create the Guardian. Doc Scratch is near-omniscient because his host was a sentient humanoid. Bec is not omniscient because his host was a dog. If a First Guardian were omniscient no matter what its host was, then that bolded bit wouldn't be there. Majutsukai 01:26, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :You're jumping to way too many conclusions. We know absolutely nothing about the "Host of great intelligence", and even less about whatever Doc Scratch's host was. Consider that: :*Of the countless possible life forms on the planet, Halley was the one locked on to by the laboratory equipment. :*Halley was suspiciously absent when the meteor crushed his doghouse. :*Halley apparently lived much longer than the average dog's lifespan (Although I'm not quite sure what the average dog's lifespan actually is). :*Bec was able to predict when and where . :*Bec lives on the same island with the tower, the frog temples, the forge, and the odd player out. :*Bec prevents Jade from reaching the frog temple and the frog temple meteor, and even knows to teleport her directly to her room. :*What exactly was Doc Scratch cloned out of? Does there just happen to be a nearly omniscient race on the planet of every session except Earth? Seems to me things are already set up for the first guardians to be created. Remember how Jaspers somehow unlocked Bec's genetic code? : Okay let me address at least some of these points :* Okay? I don't see your point. :* What's suspicious about the fact that Halley didn't happen to be in the exact location of the meteor impact? It was a small impact. :* We have about thirteen years accounted for. Dogs can certainly live longer than that. :* does not equal omniscience :* Yeah? And? :* I still don't see your point. :* It was never stated that the host has to be omniscient in order for the Guardian to be omniscient. Just that it has to be intelligent. The way the above-quoted section resolves grammatically is "(The First Guardian is near-omnipotent) AND (the First Guardian is near-omniscient IF the host is of great intelligence)". The implication seems to be that the code magnifies whatever intelligence the host has. Majutsukai 03:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :*Pretty strange how out of trillions of animals he could've used, DD picked Grandpa, Nanna, and Colonel Sassacre's pet. :*Possibly coincidence, but Sassacre seemed pretty sure he was dead. :*Oh :*His prediction of it set into motion the circumstances that led to the kids meeting and playing the game in the first place. I'm gonna file that under "pretty smart". :*He lives on the island of huge plot importance. Why's he still sticking around, if he's just a dumb dog? :*Again, makes no sense that he would do that if he's that stupid. :*Nope. There was no indication or even implication of that in the comic. :Octachoron 18:51, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : That's what that sentence means. It's a simple conditional statement. Majutsukai 00:02, September 3, 2010 (UTC) "The Demon I'm tired of seeing a whole shitpot of argument here, so I'm getting rid of it. These two Formspring answers sum up any and all information we know about Lord English and Bec Noir in regards to the Scratch right now. If you've got anything else to add, post it here. Anything even remotely resembling gloating will be deleted. Thanks! - Jumpjet2k 06:56, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Scratch Does anyone have any problems if I move this to The Scratch? ~Octachor n 16:13, October 30, 2010 (UTC)